Running in to One Direction
by love-1d-love
Summary: What will happen when Rosalie runs into One Direction? Will they become friends or will there be something more?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! this is my first fan-fiction, so please no hate! Tell me what you think & enjoy!_

* * *

"no, no, no! This can't be happening!" i cursed while my car made a spluttering sound, slowed down and then came to a full stop. I glanced at my watch and cursed again. "you've got to be shitting me! Now it's official, I'm gonna be late for my meeting!"

I got out of my car and took out my phone to call my boyfriend, Jeremy. It rang around 8 times before it went over to his voice-mail. "Great, just great" i though to myself. "now I'll have to walk all the way and be at least 30 minutes too late!"

I started walking through the busy streets of London and after about 5 minutes the first drops started to fall out of the dark, clouded sky. I started running through the heavy rain, because of course, today i had forgotten my umbrella. When i finally got to a place to shelter, i got out my phone again, but this time to call the garage for my car.

After everything was settled, i took off again. There were about 5 blocks to go and i was running through the wet, slippery streets, carefully avoiding any deep puddles. I took a sharp corner to the left and bumped into someone which caused me to fall backwards and land in a deep, muddy puddle. I looked up and saw 5 incredibly hot guys looking down at me.

I faintly recognized them as One Direction, but frankly, i didn't care because i was so angry. "What the hell dude!" i screamed at Harry, who i had ran into. "can't you look where you're going?!". By now, I had gotten up and was looking at 5 shocked faces. Harry glanced back at Liam, who gave a small nod, and before i knew it, Harry covered my mouth and pulled me into a small alley. Once he let go of me, I started of again.

"What. The. Actual. Heck! First you cause me to fall into a puddle without apologizing, and then you think you can just pull me in here?!" i screamed. "uhmmm… do you even know who we are?" Harry spoke for the first time. I stared at him in disbelief. "Of course I know who you are! But does that give me a reason to treat you any different?" I said, raising my voice slightly. Liam stepped forward an started speaking.

"He didn't mean it like that…. umm…" "rosalie" "okay, he didn't mean it like that, Rosalie". He nudged Harry in his ribs and looked at him like a dad would look at his son. "yea, I'm sorry Rosalie… I guess I'm not used to people getting mad at me" Harry spoke.

"well, i'm sorry for flipping out. It's just that everything is against me today." i said, feeling bad for shouting at them. "I'm offended!" Louis shouted. "you think meeting us is a bad think?!" I shook my head and laughed.

"well, how about we make it up to you?" Niall asked. "we could watch a movie or something." They all looked at me exactingly so i agreed. "yea, why not." I had forgotten all about the time, so when i took out my phone and glanced at the time, i almost go a heart-attack.

"Holy Shit! I missed my meeting! My boss is gonna kill me!" i quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number down. " here, just send me an sms" i said while handing them the paper. "bye! and sorry again for flipping out!"

With that, i ran back to the main road, leaving them, standing there in shock.

When i got to my office, my boss started shouting at me for being irresponsible and missing the meeting. I told her that it would never happen again, and she let me go back to work. After about an hour and a half of sketching some designs, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had a new message from an unknown number. "_hey! are you still up for tonight? - harry_".

I smiled to myself and quickly texted back. "_sure, where do we meet? - rose_". A few seconds after i had send the sms, i got back a reply. "_do you have your own place?" - harry_".

I had a small, but cozy apartment just outside the center so I send I'm an sms to tell him that and quickly got one back. "_how about we come to your place, order take-away and watch a movie? - h_".

I agreed, send him the address and got back to work. But not before i got one last sms. "_we'll be there 8_".

That's when it hit me, I was having dinner with One Direction


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter :D let me know what you think!

xxxx

* * *

I got to my apartment around 6.15 so I still had enough time to clean up a bit and quickly go down to the store to get some drinks and snacks. By the time i got back, it was 7.30 so I decided to take a quick shower before they came. I was done in 10 minutes, put on some light make-up and changed into my black skinny jeans, a white top and my Uggs boots.

By now it was 7.50 so I went back to the living room to watch some television before the boys came, but instead of actually watching, i was staring at the clock, counting down the minutes. At 7.57 I heard a knock on the door, so I nervously got up and walked to the door. The moment I opened the it, I was crushed into a hug. "Rosie!" Louis shouted and he hugged me even tighter.

Once he finally let go of me, I looked at Harry, but he just shrugged, so did Niall and Zayn. When I looked at Liam, he sighed and explained. "Louis spent the whole car ride over here, trying out nicknames for you. I guess he chose this one." I nodded and saw Louis looking at me expectingly.

"what?" I asked. "can i call you rosie?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and answered. "yeah, call me anything" i sad and louis face lit up as he turned around. "oh, and Louis!" i called after him. "puppy dog eyes don't work on me".

His face fell and Niall started laughing. Louis swiftly turned around again and started chasing Niall around the living room. "Don't worry, it's not you" a husky voice whispered in my voice and send shivers down my spine. "They're always like this." I turned around and saw Harry grinning at me. I smilers back and blushed slightly.

"guys, are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna order food? I'm hungry" Niall complained. "yea, to be honest, i'm kinda hungry, too" Zayn said. "okay, well, there's a pizzeria and a Chinese restaurant close by, so which one do you want?" i asked them. They all looked at each other with a grin on their face and then shouted "CHINESE" all at the same time.

"okay, freaky much" i muttered under my breath as I got my phone out of my bag. "what was that?" Harry asked. "umm… nothing…" i said in my most innocent voice. "didn't look like nothing to me" he said while slowly walking towards me. I threw my phone at Niall who caught it skillfully and made a run for it. But of course, being clumsy as ever, I tripped over the carpet and landed face-first on the couch. A few seconds later, Harry was besides me and started tickling me. I yelped and tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong.

"Harry! No! Please!" i said in between laughs. "Not till you tell us what you said" he replied while continuing to tickle me. "Fine… fine… I'll tell you!" i said. He stopped tickling me and I had just enough time to jump of the couch and run to where the other guys were standing. I immediately hid behind Liam. Harry was right behind me but Liam held him back.

"Guys! you're gonna get hurt like this! Let's just order the food!" he said. I stuck out my tongue to Harry and he copied my action. "No need to order food anymore!" Niall called while walking back into the room. "Already done!". "What? How did you do that?" i asked him in disbelief." " I just went to your contacts, to 'chinese take-away' and called" he said.

He handed me my phone back and went to sit on the couch. We all followed him. Niall, Zayn and Liam sat on one couch and Louis, Harry and me on the other. "so, Rosie" Louis said while smiling proudly of his nickname for me. "you got a boyfriend?" "As a matter of fact, Louis, yes i do" i said and they all sat up straight at once. "and thanks for reminding me, I still have to call him" i said while getting of the couch and walking to the door. "and don't break anything while I'm gone!"

After trying about 3 times without him picking up, I gave up and went back to the living room. They were still sitting in the same position, watching glee and singing along. I quickly went to my camera app and recorded them. When the song ended, i acted like I had just come back and casually sat back down on the couch. "that didn't take you very long" Zayn said. "yea, well, he hasn't answered my calls all day" I answered honestly, and just as Zayn was about to say something back, we heard a knock on the door and Niall jumped up. "I'll get it!" he shouted. He ran to the door and we heard him talking to the delivery guy. A minute late, he came back with 5 bags stuffed with food and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Niall, what the heck did you order?


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter! Sorry it took me ages to upload! I had tons of homework and had really busy weekends! I personally don't really like this chapter, but let me know what you guys think!_

_xxx  
_

* * *

Niall laid out all the food on the kitchen table and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were containers full of fried rice, different kinds of chicken, pork, beef, vegetables and loads more.

"Niall, this is enough food to live on for the next couple of weeks, or to feed this whole building!" I exclaimed and he looked at me like I lost my mind. "Rose, we're growing boys, we need our food!" he explained.

Bye now, the rest of the boys were standing around the table, looking at the food like it was the most normal thing in the world to have so much food as that. "Where do you keep you plates?" Liam asked while looking through the cupboards. I got them out and also got some cutlery out of the dishwasher.

"Harry, there are some drinks in the fridge, can you get them?" I asked. He walked to the fridge and got out 6 cans of beer, as I expected. I handed them all a plate and we helped ourselves to the food. I took some fried rice, chicken and a few prawn crackers. Harry handed me my beer can and I walked over to the couch.

After a few minutes the guys came over, too, with mountains of food piled up on their plates I shook my head in disbelief and started to eat.

"So, you said this afternoon that you had a meeting" Liam said. "What kind of work do you do then?" "Well, I'm a fashion designer and i'm currently working on a collection for the TopShop" I said and took a sip of my beer. They all nodded in response.

"How old are you?" Niall asked after he swallowed his food. "18, turning 19 in March" I replied. "And how do do you live in this apartment, Rosie?" Louis asked, smirking because he knew he was annoying me with the nickname.

"uhmm… Let me think… I finished school in July, so I think about 2 months now." I said, suddenly realizing that I felt like I lived here my whole life. I took a few more sips of my beer and took my now empty plate in the kitchen.

When I came back,, it was Zayn this time who asked the question. "Where are you from actually?" "I was born in Yorkshire, went to school there, but came her for university and was lucky enough to get the job that I have now." I answered and drowned my can.

A few minutes later, the boys also finished and brought their stuff to the kitchen. When they came back, Louis brought me another can of beer and I gratefully accepted. "You got any good movies?" Harry asked from besides me. "I don't know what you consider good movies, but you can look in the box next to the TV. All of my movies are in there." I said while opening my can and taking a few sips.

Harry and Zayn started going through the movies, calling some of the good ones out. "We've got Love Actually, The Forest Gump, Grease…" Harry stated. "OMG! GREASE!" Louis and I both shouted at the same time and cracked up. Niall groaned and complained about how many times they had already seen that movie but after I gave him the puppy dog eyes, he agreed.

By the time Sandy and Danny met each other again at school, I had finished my second can of beer and was slightly tipsy, and so was Louis. The music go Summer Nights started and Louis and I both jumped up and started signing along to the music.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast!" Louis sang. "Summer lovin' happened so fast!' I continued and Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn were looking at us like we had lost out minds. I even noticed Harry had taken out his phone to record us, but I hadn't had so much fun in a while, that frankly, I didn't care.

When the song ended, we sat down again, but for the rest of the movie, whenever a song came on, we jumped up again and started singing and dancing along.

When the movie was finished, I had sobered up again and decided to change into something a bit more comfortable. I went up to my room and changed into yoga pants with a tight, white tank top. I also took a brush through my long, brown hair which was an absolute mess and re-applied my makeup.

When I was done, I went to the kitchen and got us all a glass of water. It was suspiciously quite in the living room so I decided to check what they were doing.

When I walked through the door, I saw them all sitting very closely together and that's when I realized what they were looking at.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing with my phone?"

* * *

_There ya go! I already have an idea for the next chapter, so it should be up soon!_

_Love you all! xxx  
_


End file.
